half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life Wiki:Projects/Cleanup
really could use some clean up.|350px|right|thumb]] While many articles and images are in top shape, many of them need to be cleaned up. Out of around 650 articles from the main namespace (not including redirects), the wiki has around 425 "safe", "good or "featured" articles, and around 225 articles to clean up, which is actually rather positive. Articles not considered "safe", "good or "featured" are considered to be cleaned up by default, and have the cleanup template on top. Normal users are not allowed to remove it without notice and must submit the article to a administrator (either on his talk page or on the Projects talk page) for review (disregarding this will result in a block). After review, the article will be reviewed and the "safe", "good" or "featured" tag will be applied. As for the images (see the complete list), most of the time the screenshot must be remade from scratch. Around 65 images from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar are still of very poor quality, being based on poor scans. Better scans are uploaded from time to time, and the remaining poor quality images can be found in this category. The list This is a list of articles to clean up, by category. Each time an article is fixed, it is removed from the list. Real world Games *''Codename: Gordon'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *[[Development of Half-Life 2|Development of Half-Life 2]] *Half-Life (series) *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2'' Beta *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast '' *''Half-Life 2: Survivor'' *''Half-Life High Definition Pack'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Source'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Narbacular Drop'' *''Portal (video game)'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''The Orange Box'' *''The Orange Box Achievements'' Game soundtracks *''Half-Life'' soundtrack *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' soundtrack *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' soundtrack *''Portal'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' soundtrack Mods *''Absolute Redemption'' *''Combine Destiny'' *''Dystopia'' *''Garry's Mod'' *''MINERVA'' *''Mistake of Pythagoras'' *''NeoTokyo'' *''Obsidian Conflict'' *''Operation Black Mesa'' *''The Specialists'' *''Sven Co-op'' *''They Hunger'' People *John Aylward *Adam Baldwin *Robert Culp *Merle Dandridge *Michelle Forbes *Louis Gossett Jr. *Robert Guillaume *Mike Harrington *Gabe Newell *Tony Todd Other *Commentary nodes *GoldSrc *''Half-Life: Escape from City-17'' *Source *Source SDK *Steam *Valve Corporation *''Concerned: The Half-Life and Death of Gordon Frohman'' Characters *314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor *Barn Advisor *Chell *Odessa Cubbage *Dog *GLaDOS *Griggs *Father Grigori *Cave Johnson *Lamarr *Nihilanth *Ratman *Sheckley *Victory Mine Vortigaunt *Vortigaunt Shepherd Weapons *Annabelle *Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device *Aperture Science Sentry Gun *Autogun *Black Mesa Crossbow *Combine Ceiling Turret *Combine Ground Turret *Combine Sentry Gun *Displacer *Gluon Gun *Headcrab Shell *HECU RPG *HECU Sentry Gun *Hivehand *Hopper Mine *Laser Tripmine *Magnusson Device *Manhack *Overwatch Sniper Rifle *Resistance Crossbow *Rocket Sentry *Rollermine *S.L.A.M *Shock Roach *Spore Launcher *Stun Baton *Suppression Device *Tau Cannon *Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator Enemies Xen *Alien Controller *Alien Grunt *Barnacle *Chumtoad *Fast Headcrab *Fast Zombie *Gargantua *Gonarch *Gonome *Headcrab *Ichthyosaur *Manta Ray *Poison Headcrab *Poison Zombie *Snark *Standard Headcrab *Standard Zombie *Tentacle *Vortigaunt *Vortigese *Xen Crystal *Xen Fungus *Xen Tree *Zombie *Zombine Race X *Gene Worm *Pit Drone *Shock Trooper *Sprite *Voltigore Combine *Advisor Pod *Anticitizen *Combine Dropship *Combine Gunship *Hunter *Overwatch Sniper *Overwatch Soldier *Stalker Antlions *Antlion *Antlion Guard *Antlion Guardian *Antlion Soldier *Antlion Worker Other *Robot Grunt Locations *Black Mesa Research Facility *Black Mesa Transit System *Canals *Citadel Core *Citadel *City 17 *Depot *Dock 137 *Earth *Lighthouse Point *Nova Prospekt *Overwatch Nexus *Ravenholm *Station 6 *The Coast *Underground Railroad *Xen Technology *Anti-Mass Spectrometer *Antlion Detector *Battery *Black Mesa Announcement System *Breencast *Charger *Combine Barricade *Combine Bunker *Combine Camera *Combine Cell *Combine Door Lock *Combine Elevator *Combine Emitter *Combine Heavy Door *Combine Interface *Combine Light *Combine Monitor *Combine Watchtower *Dark Energy *Energy Orb *Field Bridge *Force Field *Garden Gnome *HEV Suit *Lever Bridge *Medkit *Memory Replacement *Overwatch Voice *Powered Combat Vest *Resistance communication *Restrictor *Rocket *Suppression Field *Weighted Companion Cube Factions *Aperture Science *Black Mesa (corporation) *Citizen *Combine *Hazardous Environment Combat Unit *Overwatch *Resistance *Lambda logo Transportation *Hunter-Chopper *Muscle Car *Razor Train *Scout Car Military conflicts *Black Mesa Incident *Seven Hour War *The Uprising Quantum events *Portal (gateway) *Resonance Cascade *Superportal *Teleportation Storyline *''Half-Life'' storyline *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' storyline *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' storyline *''Half-Life: Decay'' storyline *''Half-Life 2'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' storyline *''Portal'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' storyline Category:Help Category:Clean up